minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jesse (PowerCraft)
Warning! Spoilers ahead! Read at your own risk! Jesse is the leader of the New Order of the Stone. Appearance Everyday In her Everyday form, Jesse wears a white T- shirt with a red neckline and sleeves, blue denim overalls, a yellow hair clip, and brown shoes. She has short-ish black hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Powered In her Powered form, Jesse wears purple armor with a pink spot on her chest and purple gloves and boots. Her hair is much longer, and she keeps her hair clip. Personality Jesse is very loyal to her friends. She is usually cheerful and optimistic, but this is often dampered if Reuben is mentioned. Jesse cares very deeply for her friends and Ivor. Abilities Moves *'Ruin Song:' Jesse screeches loudly to temporarily deafen the opponent. *'Circle Strafe:' Jesse flies around the opponent to make them dizzy. *'Protection:' Jesse creates a force field around herself and anyone within a certain radius. Other Jesse is a seasoned swordswoman, especially alongside her brother Aiden. Tropes *Action Girl(As mentioned above, she is good in combat.) *Action Survivor] (She began as, "a nerd in a treehouse," but is now a celebrated heroine.) *Bad Liar (She tends to stumble over words while lying.) *Dark is Not Evil (Her Powered form consists of purple armor.) *Green Eyes (Duh.) *The Leader (For obvious reasons.) *Nice Girl (To her friends, at least.) *Master Swordsman (I've already said this twice.) *Tomboyish Name (Quite fittingly, she herself is a tomboy in some sense.) Relationships (With credit to the Minecraft Story Mode Wiki, of course. :)) Aiden Jesse and Aiden have a slightly normal brother-sister relationship. He is usually able to keep her irrational fears in check, and her the same with his temper. Aodh (Berry-O-Pokemon) While they haven't interacted too much, Jesse and Aodh are assumed to have a good relationship, even though Jesse is slightly weirded out by him calling her "sistrr". Lukas In the beginning, Lukas unwillingly was Jesse's enemy. However, later on Lukas teamed up with Jesse's friends against the Wither Storm. Jesse and Lukas struck up a good relationship. After The Games, Jesse successfully got Lukas' journal back, and Jesse chose the ending, "...And she couldn't have done it without her friends," finishing the book and leaving their relationship on a glorious high. Since the events of Love is in Bloom, she and Lukas are dating. Axel Axel and Jesse are best friends. They lived together in a treehouse with Olivia, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Axel is happiest when all the things he considers awesome are also considered cool by Jesse (e.g. Ivor's house). Olivia Olivia and Jesse are best friends. They lived together in a treehouse with Axel, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Olivia is a very insecure person, and she often confides in Jesse for help with this anxiety. Petra Petra is one of Jesse's best friends. Though it's unknown how they met, they have known each other for a long time. At first, Petra found Jesse annoying, but soon, they became allies, and helped each other. Soon, she became a member of Jesse's gang and helped them fight the Wither Storm. Petra also confides in her secrets to Jesse, showing she strongly trusts her. Jay Jay and Jesse are good friends. Even though he's the slightest bit strange, she remains his friend, and Jay had a crush on Jesse when they first met. (This dissipated when he began dating Petra). Ivor In the beginning, Ivor and Jesse were enemies. But when Jesse found out that Ivor wasn't a bad person, their relationship became much more stable and they became good friends. Jesse also thinks that Ivor sometimes makes her laugh. Ivor and Jesse have somewhat of a father-daughter relationship. Harper Jesse and Harper have been seen being good friends. Harper also helped Jesse and the gang to get home, which added major points. Radar Jesse and her intern have a good relationship, even though Jesse has to repeatedly tell him not to call her ma'am and to stop being so formal. Trivia *Jesse is a strict vegetarian. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Characters